


dinner and a movie

by fluffysocks



Series: buckynat spy fluff [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Battle Couple, BuckyNatWeek, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysocks/pseuds/fluffysocks
Summary: Natasha had had every intention of spending her evening at home. With a decent bottle of wine and the cat. Maybe to watch a movie.





	dinner and a movie

Natasha had had every intention of spending her evening at home. With a decent bottle of wine and the cat. Maybe to watch a movie.

Finding out how A.I.M. had known she was the only Avenger scheduled to be in town was going to be an interesting operation. But it could wait. For tonight, Natasha wanted into the building to get the secured console which could shut down the targeting AI before the non-A.I.M. workers got back to the office the next morning.

She took a deep breath, then ran at the edge of the roof and took the leap onto the next one.

Her scanner was picking up seven of the drones towards the front of the building - two by the entrance, and the rest clinging to the facade, ready to turn most of the parking lot into a crater. The type took a moment to warm up, but getting hit was no joke. There were probably more inside, but her chances were better once she got indoors and they didn't have that much range on her.

She leapt again. She had one more roof - and then it was down to ground level, and she had little doubt that the drones were scanning the entire parking lot. This was really more of a job for Sam and Steve. They both liked being surrounded by explosions on at least three sides.

Her phone buzzed, and she slipped it out of its pocket on her utility belt. It was a text.

<< got sharon's m107, ready

She turned to look at the surrounding rooftops - and spotted a very familiar glint on top of the darkened office building at the other edge of the parking lot. How'd he even gotten up there?

>> Thought you were out of town.

<< had a surprise table for two @jacques for 1900

Natasha smiled down at her phone. He was so sweet sometimes. She allowed herself a moment to imagine him in his nice grey suit with one sleeve ripped off. Probably, he'd actually taken the time to get his combat gear on. His date night suits were cut a bit too well to allow for much armor beneath.

In all likelihood he'd actually found her place empty, left the flowers and civilian clothing. He was probably changed into whatever he had with him. Not much, apparently, given that he wasn't using one of his own guns.

>> I've got the bottom 3.

<< k

Natasha made the next to leaps fairly quickly - and as soon as the first drone swivelled towards her, it shattered. She dove to the ground and rolled behind a pillar while the second one's charge unloaded where she'd just been standing. The heat from the explosion washed over her, but the drone didn't manage to discharge a second blast - it burst when the second anti-materiel round hit it. She launched a bite at the third one, making it spark and crash to the ground. The last two ones that had line of sight on her were very obviously recalculating target risk factors, because they turned their guns towards the office building.

Natasha snapped a bite each at the two remaining ones by the entrance, and then ducked into what cover there was. There were two more impacts behind her, and then silence as she hacked the keypad and slipped into the building. The foyer was empty for the time being, but she wasn't confident it would stay that way, so she hurried over to the nearest vent cover. Her phone buzzed as she was pulling the grating shut again behind herself. Maybe this lab really did need to be sorted out with some explosions rather than with precision work. She'd been here on three separate occasions now.

<< all done out here do you want backup

Natasha chewed her lip for a moment, her hands hovering over the keyboard. He was skinny enough to fit through the vents with her, but she didn't know if he was even equipped - well, with anything but himself anyway - for close range combat. And she had what she needed.

>> Thanks, I'm good for now.

She tucked her phone away and got to work.

She knew he wasn't going to rush in after her. Not after she told him there was no need. So, she worked her way towards the control room slowly and systematically. She was, at least, familiar with the vents. There was one drone actually stationed in the supply room where she needed to change between the vents and the below-ground maintenance shafts. She jumped on it and aimed her gauntlet straight at its power supply. Two more widows bites and a moment of fudging with the computer lab door, and she set the nasty little AI to clone into the sandbox on her S.H.I.E.L.D. drive.

She was browsing one of the workstations for other files to take when there was a series of thumps from above. Gunfire - or, she supposed, a fist fight. Her phone buzzed a few moments later, reception delayed by the depth of the building.

<< started raining, let myself in

She grinned. He got so damn worried about rain when he'd done his hair nicely.

>> I'll be out in ten.

When she emerged from the elevator - why climb through the vents now that the building wasn't full of murder drones? - she saw him sitting in one of the visitor chairs in the foyer. Apparently he'd actually been caught in the downpour that was beating against the windows now - and had used his overcoat to protect Sharon's rifle. Which, right. No case at Natasha's place.

Natasha walked over to him and settled into his lap despite his small squawk of protest. She gave him a firm kiss. "James."

"Natasha - your suit."

She grinned. "I've got a change of clothes in my car, didn't park that far away."

He went a little pink around the ears, and she smirked. She got up, stretched. "How about we forget that fancy date and just go back to my place for some coffee? I was going to have a quiet night in anyway."

His mouth curved up, and she could see his eyes crinkling behind his mask. "Why not. We could watch a movie."

 


End file.
